In and Out of Time
by ivorysin13
Summary: Making the most of a seemingly dull evening.


It's a quite evening. He's watching t.v. and I'm on my tablet. I told him I had to read something for class but Alice had turned me onto this website where people can write and submit their own stories. Some of them were great, some not, but they all had the same theme; Sex. I was on my third short story and it was getting harder and harder to hide my arousal. I peeked up from my tablet only to realize that he's staring at me.

"Why are you so flushed love? Everything Ok?"

I look down but I know my eyes have betrayed me.

"I'm Fine, it's just warm"

"What are you reading?" I can hear the smirk in his voice.

I stare steadily down pretending to be absorbed again. "It's just an article for class, really boring."

" I'd love to hear a bit, will you read some to me?" I can't help but panic a little, if I read it to him he'll tease me relentlessly. Not to mention I lied. It was a stupid lie but I didn't know what else to do! I look up at him and turn off my tablet.

"I'm tired, let's go to bed." I shove the device behind the couch cushion and grab his hand. He consents and starts following me down the hall. I'm lured onto a false sense of security when we reach the room so I let go of his hand for a second, next thing I know he's bolting back down the hall. I race after him but I know it's too late, he was always too fast. I reach the living room and there he is standing in the couch, his eyes sweeping over the pages I so stupidly left open. I lean against the wall and burry my face in hands; the teasing would start soon. I hear his footsteps cross the wood floor and his warm hands cover mine.

"So this is why you're all hot and bothered?" I can't bring myself to look at him, I am beyond mortified.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, I think it's kind of sexy." I peek through my fingers and see his slow easy smile. I finally drop my hands and stare at him; the hunger there erases any lingering thoughts of shame. He cups my face in his hands and presses his lips against mine. I swear to god kissing him is like ecstasy, every never in my body is on fire. My heart picks up its pace and my body flushes with warmth again. His lips curve into a smile, "There's my girl. I love evoking these reactions from you." There's a hitch in my breath when his tongue caresses my neck. My hands climb up his back, over his strong shoulders and down his chest. He's a big boy; built like a lumber jack, I always love feeling him beneath my fingers. I run my nails through his beard and down the side of his neck and suddenly I can't control myself anymore. I crush my mouth to his; the kiss is hard and filled with want. I moan and suddenly I'm up against the wall, my legs wrap around his waist and his hands slip their way over my thighs and around to my ass. I thrust my hips forward and bring him impossibly closer. His lips latch onto my neck and I'm melting. He knows exactly how to destroy me. I'm whimpering like a lost child, grabbing every inch of him I can but it's not enough, it's never enough. His hand snakes its way between us and shoves my underwear to the side. His thick fingers dip inside of me and stars pop behind my eyes.

"You're so wet." He finds my mouth with his at the exact time his thumb passes over my swollen clit. I gasp and bite down on his plump bottom lip. His answering moan hits me like a bag of bricks, I love hearing his reactions; every sound he makes breathes life into my body. My skin is electrified, the hairs standing on end, waiting, ready and alert for him… only him. Always him. My need to have him is animalistic. I undo his belt and push his jeans the rest of the way down with my feet. He sets me on the ground and rips off his shirt. He spins me around so I'm facing the wall and runs his fingers along the hem of my dress. Swift as a fox he takes off the garment and tosses it somewhere behind us. He leans his beautiful body against mine and brings my hands over my head. He kisses my hair and breathes me in, I answer by grinding my ass against his hard cock letting him know I need him now. He bites down on my shoulder and shoves his fingers in my pussy; he's teasing me. Faster than he can register, I fall to my knees and wrap my lips around his swollen dick. He slams his hands against the wall, his whole body shuddering above me. I take him in until his head hits the back of my throat. He curses and starts guiding my head up and down his cock. I twirl my tongue around his swollen head and start playing with his balls, taking him deeper and deeper with every pass. He pulls himself out and grabs my chin forcing me to look up at him.

"You're fucking beautiful." I smile as he lifts me to my feet. I pull him flush against me and start playing with his beard again. He runs his thumb over my jaw to my bottom lip. I lightly kiss it before nipping it with my teeth. He pushes me up against the wall and brings my leg up to wrap around his waist. He grabs his swollen member and pumps a few times before sliding into me. I breathe a sigh of relief. He kisses my eyelids and starts to move; his breathing getting heavier as mine becomes more shallow. I drag my nails down his spine and over his toned ass and push him to go faster. He kisses me deep and hard and I mewl against him, engaging my tongue in a losing battle with his. We break apart and I take the opportunity to drink him in. His face is contorted in pleasure, his plump lips slightly parted… I can smell the cigarette he had earlier on him and I get, if possible, even more wet. I spin around without losing my connection with him and stick my ass out. He knows what I want. My whole body sets ablaze when his hand makes contact with my cheek, I can barely take a breath I'm so turned on. He smacks my ass again and I scream for more. Again and again he spanks me, his other hand roughly tweaking my nipples. He finds my clit with his fingers and I'm right on the edge. I whisper "please." One final bite of the ear lobe, tweak of the nipple and he's on my neck again; someone screams and I'm falling. I'm milking his cock for all its worth and I feel his hot cum sliding down my inner thigh. I am broken but whole, dead but more alive than ever. It takes me a minute to come down from my high, my pussy is still clamping down on him. His hands are on my hips holding me steady but he's shaking. I pull him out and fall to the floor. The ground is hard and unforgiving but sensing my discomfort he lies down and pulls me on top of him. We stay there for a bit, spent but fulfilled. I start to laugh when he sweeps my hair from my sweat covered forehead. I can feel the deep rumble in his chest and know he's laughing too.

After another minute we get up and head to our room, take a quick shower and start getting ready for bed. I open the door to the bathroom, turn off the light and glance over to the bed. He's sprawled across the covers just in his pajama bottoms and I can't help but stare. His chest is broad and splattered with dark hair; his happy trail being one of my most favorite things about him, His arms are thick and strong, his sharp jaw accentuated by his full beard. My eyes sweep over his face and I lose my breath. Never has a nose been more perfectly imperfect, have lips been so kissable nor eyes a deeper shade of blue. I see him start to smile.

"Stop staring and come to bed."

I laugh and make my way over to him. We get under the covers and he pulls me flush against him. He kisses the base of my neck. "That was… incredible." I hum my agreement. "Was it as good as what you were reading?" I feel his grip loosen when I don't answer. I take the chance to turn and face him. "What we just did was everything. Nothing I ever read will ever compare to having you in me and around me." He puts his straight beautiful teeth on display and I get all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I am always yours to have you will always be mine. I love you Emmett."

"I love you too Isabella."


End file.
